The Prophecies Of Dawn and Spike
by BlackSuicideRose
Summary: Dawn is left with the tragic death of her friend Spike. Follow the journey as she overcomes his death.


When Dawn found out that Buffy and Spike were together, she was literally disgusted. She thought "how could this be true?" Dawn couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. Deep down inside she knew why. Deep down inside she knew that she was jealous. She loved Spike.  
  
Dawn knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. The first time she saw him, she loved him. When Dawn found out he was a vampire, she knew her love was wrong but she had found out too late. Her heart belonged to him.  
  
When Spike died, Dawn cried a lot and kept herself locked up in her room. Buffy could not figure out why a 16 year old would be upset over the death of someone she barely knew. She did know him though. All the times that Dawn had ran away, Spike always found her.  
  
There was the time when Dawn went to the graveyard. She was going to awake the dead but Spike came along and stopped her. In exchange for her to stop he offered her a nights safety at his place. She accepted. They talked for hours but were interupted when Buffy came.  
  
Buffy thought Spike had taken Dawn against her own free will. She took Dawn away from Spike and told the both of them that they were not allowed to talk or see each other again. Dawn tried telling Buffy the truth but she didn't believe her. She thought that Spike had threatened her to make up some lie.  
  
This didn't stop Dawn though. Another time Buffy and Dawn got into a fight. Dawn ran away and hid out in the sewers. Yet again Spike found her. This time they stayed there in hope that Buffy would not find them. They talked for hours again. As the hours grew Dawn's love for Spike grew bigger and bigger. She hoped that maybe he felt the same since he found her two times.  
  
Dawn knew she was only 16 and that Spike was way older because he was a vampire but she didn't care. Out of nowhere she asked, "Spike, do you love me?"  
  
"There are only a few things I love," Spike replied.  
  
Before Dawn could ask him another question, they were rudely interupted by Buffy.  
  
"I told you two to stay away from each other," Buffy said.  
  
"It was my fault. I wandered about. Some vamps chased me. Luckily Spike came to my rescue. He killed them. Then we hid out here to make sure the coast was clear from further vamps that could be in the area," Dawn said.  
  
Thinking back on this, Buffy realised what was going on. She remembered hearing that tid bit about love. It became obvious to her. Dawn had fallen for Spike.  
  
Buffy had to confront Dawn but when she went to do this Dawn was doing a spell to bring Spike back from the dead. Buffy tried to stop her but it was too late. Spike had returned.  
  
"Dawn! What have you done!" Buffy shouted.  
  
Knowing that Dawn could have brought back something evil in Spike, she quickly reacted and took out a stake. She lunged at Spike with it. Dawn got in front of Spike. Dawn got stabbed in the stomach. Buffy could not believe what she had done. She let go of the stake and stared at her blood stained hands. She fell to the floor in shock as well did Dawn from the stab wound.   
  
Spike knelt down to Dawn. He pulled out the stake as blood gushed out.  
  
Spike couldn't stand to see her like this. He knew he had to do something but he didn't know what. He placed his hand on her cheek. "When I told you that there are only a few things I love, I was referring to you as one of them," Spike said.  
  
A tear fell from Dawn's eye as she used what strength she had to place her hand over the hand he had on her cheek. Buffy crawled to her sister. "Spike do something," Buffy said.  
  
That's when Spike saw it. It was a spell book. The same one that Dawn had used to bring back Spike only a few minutes ago. He found a spell on healing and quickly recited the words out loud. Before their eyes, Dawn healed. The blood went back inside of her and her wound closed as her strength came back.   
  
Dawn looked up at Spike. She slowly lifted herself up to embrace him in a hug. "You really do love me," Dawn, whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes," Spike said.  
  
  
  
They both kept each other in the hug. Buffy got up off the floor and let the happy couple be. She knew her feelings for Spike had faded after his death. She had to leave him in her past. Buffy let Spike go. She let him go from her heart, her life, and from her memory for forever......... 


End file.
